


Unbreakable Deleted Scenes

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: Here is where I will be posting deleted scenes and/or drabbles from my story Unbreakable. :D





	1. Deleted Scene

Killian awakes when he feels the bed move from beside him.

“Swan,” he slurs out. “Whass wrong?”

Emma shakes her head and tells him to go back to sleep, but when she stands, he goes on high alert and his eyes pop open.

“Where are you going?”

“I was just going to run to the store and get something to eat.”

He sits up and wraps his fingers around her wrist.

“It’s the middle of the night, love. Lay down, I’ll go.” She starts to protest, but he gets up and yanks his jeans on without another word. “What are you knackering for?”

He’s throwing his shirt over his shoulders when he notices the tears streaming down her face. He kneels on the bed and cups her face in his hand.

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

“You shouldn’t have to run out in the middle of the night for me!” She sobs.

He lets out a chuckle and kisses the apple of her cheek.

“’s not a problem. I don’t mind.”

She sucks in a breath and hiccups while shaking her head. “No. I can go out…”

He lets out a sigh and settles back on his heels. He knows that arguing with her is useless, she’s either going to insist on going herself or refuse to let him go and not eat.

His Swan is a stubborn lass.

“Perhaps we can see what’s down in the kitchen then?”

Her lips pout in the most adorable way before she wipes her face and nods. They make their way down to the kitchen quietly as to not wake her parents. It’s still a strange concept to him, living with the Charming’s. It wasn’t too long ago he walked through their front door and only to be greeted with David’s fist, now when he walks in, he’s greeted with smiles and words of ‘welcome home’.

Emma climbs up onto a stool in the kitchen while he moves to the fridge. He opens the door and starts to give her options, but with every suggestion, she shakes her head with her nose scrunched up. He’s about to give up and tell her he’ll just run to the store when he opens the freezer and sees a carton of ice cream.

Pulling it out, a look of disgust crosses his face when he reads what kind it is. Surely, she’s not going to want to try something like—

“Is that Kulfi?!”

Her voice is soft, but filled with excitement and when he turns to her, he sees her eyes wide and wanting.

“Aye?”

With an enthusiastic nod, she begs him to get her a bowl while he reads over the ingredients.

“’Rose based ice cream with almonds, pistachios, saffron and cardamom spice… bloody hell, Swan. Why do your parents have this?”

Her tongue pokes out to lick her lips. “Mom went shopping and picked it up.”

He tries to hold back his gag, scooping a large amount into a bowl, and reminds himself that she is with child, so cravings for different things are normal. He barely places it in front of her before she digs in like she hasn’t eaten in months.

“Can you get me a glass of—”

“Chocolate milk,” he finishes for her, already moving back to the fridge.

Since the prior week, she’s hardly gone a day without the brown drink. The night before he was taken, he had to buy a gallon of it from Granny because she drank it all and wanted more.

Though he still finds the ice cream appalling, it’s good to see her appetite returning, especially when she asks for a second bowl, along with the bag of Dorito’s that lay on top of the fridge.

Half way through her second bowl, and just after she tosses a chip into her mouth, her lips curve into a shy smile.

“I’m a pig, I know.”

Killian, leaning across the island on his elbows, chuckles with a shake of the head.

“You’re eating for two, love. It’s perfectly normal.”

Eyes wide, she speaks with glee, “Can we have crab legs for dinner tomorrow?”

His head tilts at the subject change, but it’s something he’s gotten used to.

“As you wish.”

Her lips smack in pleasure, swallowing down her chocolate milk and giving a content sigh. She truly is the most gorgeous woman in all the realms.

Emma finishes her ice cream, along with half the bag of Dorito’s, and licks her fingers clean of the cheddar crumbs. When he moves to take her bowl, her eyes darken and he knows then she’s no longer hungry for food.

Voice low and filled with seduction, she leans forward, “Feel like helping with my _other_ appetite, Captain?”

Suddenly, his jeans feel tight and his toes curl into the tiled floor. Dragging his tongue across the back of his teeth, his eyebrow arches with a smirk.

“I’m happy to help with all aliments my Princess may have,” she bites her lip and he motions with his head to the steps. “I’ll meet you upstairs.”

She jumps from her stool, the soft sound of her bare feet climbing the steps rings out just before he turns the faucet on in the sink. It takes him less than five minutes to wash the used pottery and return them to their natural places, then he’s taking the stairs in excitement.

But when he enters the room, he doesn’t find his love waiting for him with lust, instead he finds her laying on her back, arms above her head, in deep sleep. It’s not disappointment that washes over him, but joy at how peaceful she looks.

This marvelous, wonderful woman was his and his alone…

His True Love.


	2. Pre-wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of @yeahiliketheredleatherjacket ‘s birthday, I wrote something tiny! Here’s a little fluff from the Unbreakable realm, Happy Birthday, hun!!!

Emma sits down on the beach and stares out into the ocean. Everyone in her house is finally asleep so she could sneak out. She knew sleep wasn’t going to come easy, it’s the first night in almost three years her and Killian have spent the night away from each other, so she was prepared. Regina suggested making a sleeping tea for her, but she refused.

You never know with her.

She hears steps behind her and her lips tug up, without looking, she knows who it is.

“Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?”

Killian sits down next to her with a sigh, “Aye, so I’ve been told.”

Her hair falls in front of her face when she looks down at her lap with a smile. Earlier, Lily refused to sleep because he wasn’t there. After an hour of her screaming, Regina finally relented and brought Killian up on the mirror in her room, with strict instructions from Snow that Emma was to stay out. Lily calmed down at the sight of her father and fell into a deep slumber to the sound of his voice.

“Maybe we shouldn’t test it… God knows we need all the good luck we could get.”

She shivers as terrible memories flash through her mind and Killian wraps his left arm around her waist.

“As long as we have each other, we have luck, Emma.”

Smiling, she rests her head on his shoulder and looks out to the waves. They stay silent for a long while, just staring out into the night sky.

He moves to kiss the top of her head, “How’s Lily?”

“Sleeping soundly,” she says as she lifts her hand to show him the sea shell necklace he gave her.

His head moves and she puts the shell to his ear, grinning when she sees his content smile at the sound of their sleeping daughter.

“How’s Henry?”

He reaches into his shirt and pulls out his own necklace, “Snoring away.” A giggle escapes her lips and she shakes her head while he tucks it back in. “It’s a wonder your father is able to sleep through it.”

“My guess is that he’s use it because I can hear my mother snoring from Henry’s room.”

“Ah,” he chuckles softly and kisses the top of her head again. “I’m sure the queen is loving that.”

Snuggling closer to his chest, she shrugs, “She seems to be sleeping through it.”

He snorts, “Not for long. Our sons snoring kept Robin awake, as well. He only agreed to not tell your father about my little trip because he wanted to see Regina.”

Her head snaps up and her eyes go wide. “Killian! What if she tells my mother?”

“We’ll be alright, for a little while at least. I have a feeling she’s going to be too distracted to think about what we are doing.”

She tilts her head to the side, but it’s not until his eyebrow ticks up that she finally understands what he means.

“Oh my god,” she groans. “Robin went to our house for booty call?!”

He throws his head back with laughter while she tries to get the vision out of her mind.

“Come now, love, don’t be that way,” he reaches over and pulls her onto his lap. “Perhaps he had the right idea.”

Her eyes close as his lips run up her neck and his hook presses into the small of her back. Grains of sand fall from hands when she lifts them to tangle in his hair.

At the sound of her whimper, he chuckles against her skin, “I do love the noises you make for me, Swan.”

Her body goes stiff and she stops grinding herself down onto him. They haven’t been together in over a week, at first, it wasn’t intentional. She’d just been so busy with getting everything for the wedding that by the time they got any alone time, she’d fall asleep before anything could start.

When he brought it up, she told him that it could be nice for them… to wait until they were married. He grumbled about his man hood not surviving that long and she laughed, so when she had a free moment, she went down on him to ease his ache. She felt bad that she was relieved when he fell asleep after, because she was exhausted and he always makes sure she’s never left unsatisfied even when she only wants to please him.

Shaking his head, he brings his lips up to her mouth, “Don’t, love. It’s been far too long.”

She laughs against him and cups his face, “I know, baby. But we can wait a couple more hours.”

He groans and drops his head to her collar bone. She can feel his hardness under her lap and it’s taking all her strength not to have her way with him right there, but she holds back.

“The next time you’re inside of me, I want you to be my husband,” his gaze moves to her face and she gives a slight shrug. “Is that okay?”

He reaches up to cup her face, his lips twitching into a smile, “Well, when you put it like that.”

They kiss softly before laying back in the sand. She rests her head on his chest while he tells her stories about the stars, his voice lulling her to sleep. She’s not sure how long they are there, but they both fall asleep, waking when they hear Regina calling their names.

Emma opens her eyes just as Killian reaches up to rub his own.

“If your mother finds out you’re out here she’s going to lose it.”

“What time is it?” she asks as they sit up.

Regina rubs her arms, “Just after three. Come on, before she wakes up.”

Killian helps her stand and she wants nothing more than to transport them back to their bedroom and sleep for weeks on end, but they can’t. He pulls her into his arms and buries his head into her neck making Regina huff.

“You two will see each other in a little while, let’s go.”

With a sigh, she nods and leans up on her toes to brush her lips over his. “I’ll see you soon.”

He kisses her one final time before he takes a step back toward Robin who’s waiting for him. His eyes stay on hers as he backs away slowly, their hands still connected.

“I love you,”’ she mouths to him.

His fingers tighten around hers just before he leans down and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Killian and Robin are gone a second later, Regina sending them in a cloud of purple smoke back to the loft.

The next time she sees him, he’s standing at the altar, with their son next to him and the smile on his face is something she’ll never forget.


	3. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I would love to see them at home with a newborn lily perhaps some angst but fluff? I'm sure they would have separation anxiety and fears and probably some ptsd after her kid napping. Thanks again!

The first week they bring Lily home, Emma tells herself that it’s normal.

They have a newborn baby so leaving the house for simple pleasures like visiting her parents or going out to dinner really isn’t an option. She also tells herself that it’s normal that Henry wants to spend every night at the house with them, begging Regina for the time because he’s excited about his new baby sister. When he gets home from school, he’s running into the house at full speed, a smile gracing his face only when he finally has her in his arms.

What parents don’t have their baby sleep in a bassinet in their room instead of her crib because she wakes at all hours of the night and it’s just easier? And what older brother doesn’t insist on sleeping on the floor next to the bassinet so that he can wake with them for the three a.m. feedings, because he loves helping his parents?

The second week, she makes excuses. 

When Henry asks to stay home from school to spend the day with them, she says he’s sick, and when her mother points out that if he’s sick he shouldn’t be around Lily, she tells her it’s a stomach ache and it’s nothing the baby can catch. She also makes the excuse that Killian places a cutlass at every entrance to the house because they just haven’t found a place to put them yet, the lockbox in their shed completely forgotten.

What brother doesn’t sneak out of class when he’s forced to go to school to call just to make sure Lily’s okay? And what parents don’t always hold their newborn child in their arms rather than placing her in a carrier throughout the day? She’s a tiny baby and they just want her close.

The third week, she pretends.

She pretends not to notice that Killian barely sleeps at night, that he moves with every sound the wind makes outside and the lack of sleep is the reason there are bags under his eyes. She also pretends not to notice that every time someone knocks at the door, Henry jumps to stand in front of Lily, his body tense until the visitor is revealed.

What parents don’t spend entire days just lying in bed with their baby in between them, watching her while she coo’s and kicks because the noises that come out of her mouth are adorable? And what older brother doesn’t cry when his adoptive mother insists he sleep at her house because she’s barely seen him in weeks? It’s good that he loves his new sibling.

The fourth week, her mother calls her out on all of it.

“The only person that has left this house in the last month is Henry, and that’s only because he has school and Regina is demanding to see him,” Snow says to her softly over tea.

Emma sighs and moves to watch Killian as he reads a story to Lily and Leo.

“We’ve just been busy, mom. Lily wakes at all hours of the night… I’m breast feeding, it’s kind of hard to move about town when you’re a human cow.”

She tries to make her voice light, but it comes out stuttering and her mother reaches out to grasp her hand.

“Why don’t you and Killian bring Lily over for dinner tonight?” Emma sits up and puts her hands in her lap, her stomach instantly starting to turn. “Your father can pick Henry up from Regina’s and we could make it a nice family meal.” 

She scratches her forehead, nervously and lets out a dry chuckle, “Um, well, you see tonight isn’t really good for us. Since Henry is staying at Regina’s I was going to make a nice dinner for just the two of—”

“I know you don’t have any food. Ruby told me you guys have been ordering delivery since last week.” 

Emma sits back with a huff at her mother’s words and crosses her arms over her chest. So what if they have been ordering out, they have a newborn, it’s not exactly easy to make meals with a baby in her arms.

Snow leans closer, her voice low but firm, “It’s not healthy, baby. You can’t let fear control you. Your daughter deserves to see the outside of these walls and you and Killian deserve some time alone.” Her eyes widen and fear washes over her, making Snow shake her head. “Not right away, but in the future… you’ll be begging us to take Lily so that you two can spend time together.”

She presses her lips together and looks back over at Killian, a small smile tugging at her lips when her brother makes faces at her daughter.

“Emma,” she nods to let her mother know she’s listening, but keeps her eyes toward the living room. “Think about it, please.”

After her mother leaves, she finds Killian rocking Lily to sleep, his lips pressed her to head and her tiny hand wrapped around his necklace. 

“Do you want to hold her, love?” He asks as she sits on the couch.

She does, but she shakes her head in the negative, allowing him a moment to hold their daughter without her brother hanging on his back. They sit in silence for a long while, the only sounds coming from the creaking wood of the chair and Lily’s soft sighs.

“She’s right, Swan.” When her brow furrows, he motions to the front door. “Your mother… she’s right. We can’t stay locked in here forever.” 

“Sure we can,” she answers with a slight shrug. “We can have our groceries delivered, you can be Lily’s home school teacher and I don’t know if you know this… but we have the internet!”

He chuckles at her tone and gives a slight nod, “Ah, the internet, the route to all happiness.”

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy our Netflix marathons.”

“That bloody zombie one is quite catching. You know, if Henry discovers we’re watching it behind his back he’ll be rather cross with us.”

Her eyes roll, “He can read the comics that are hidden under his bed.”

Silence falls over them again before his eyes connect with hers, “We should go to dinner.”

Forcing her tears away, she reaches forward to brush her fingers down their daughter’s back. 

“What if something happens?”

“It won’t.”

She shakes her head and whispers, “You don’t know that.”

When he moves forward, he places his stump under the baby’s behind and his right hand on the back of her head to secure her neck before placing her in Emma’s arms. The stress she felt washes away almost instantly as she secures Lily against her chest while Killian sits next to her, his left arm wrapping around her shoulders.

“You’re right, I don’t. All I know is that we’ve locked ourselves away in this haven because it’s easy and safe. But it’s also affecting our son. He shouldn’t be afraid to leave his sister and we shouldn’t be afraid to leave the house. But if something does happen, we’ll deal with it how we always do…” he places his hand over hers and whispers, “together.”


	4. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you write a ficlet of Killian spending the day with just Lily and David? And thank you so so soooo much for writing this story! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t exactly what you asked for... but I couldn’t get it out of my head. This is also unbeta’d, so sorry for the mistakes :)

They’ve been at it for hours, trying to one up each other and Emma’s starting to suspect that even though her daughter is only eleven months old, she knows  _exactly_ what she’s doing to her father and grandfather.

It all started when Lily said ‘Dada’ for the first time. The amazement and wonder lasted all about two seconds before her father started in with his pestering.

_“Come on, Lily-bug. Say grandpa! Gr-an-pa!”_

_Her daughter giggles and shrieks out, “Dada!”_

_“Give it up, mate. My little love only knows one word and that’s dada.”_

_She also says ‘ba’ for her bottle and calls Henry ‘Hny’, but Emma doesn’t say anything._

_“Want to bet on that?”_

And thus started the four month battle between her father and her soon to be husband. Every time they are left alone with the little girl, Emma always comes home to find a new challenge and a new winner.

When Lily ate carrots over peas, David celebrated that it was because he fed them to her, while Killian growled that it ‘didn’t bloody count’.

When she pulled herself up for the first time, it was to reach for Killian while he was sitting on the couch. Her father swears it was because Lily was trying to get to him, but Killian just waved him off, telling him not to be a sore loser.

At nine months, Lily crawled for the first time and ever since it’s been a never ending battle to who she’ll crawl to first. To be fair, she crawls to whoever has something that she wants, she crawled to Leroy the other day because he had a cookie in his hand, but you can’t explain that to David and Killian. 

_“She crawls to who she likes more!”_

Which is why Emma is currently sitting at her dining room table trying not to laugh at the scene before her.

David is on his knees on the left side of the room and Killian is on his knees on the right while Lily sits in the middle, her little head turning back and forth to look at both of them.

“Will you crawl for daddy, bean? Come now, just like last time.”

“Lily-bug, hey,” Lily turns to look at David. “There’s my little princess, crawl to grandpa.”

Lifting her chin from her hand, she calls out, “You guys do realize that—”

“Shh!” They both hiss.

“It’s doesn’t count if she crawls to you, Emma!”

“You call to her, love, she’ll come to you.”

“Isn’t it better that she’s actually _crawling_ more than who she’s crawling to?” Both of their heads snap back to glare and she lifts her hands up in submission. “Fine. But I don’t understand why she has to have a favorite. You know she loves you both.”

They grumble and turn back to the little girl who is currently sucking on her fist. After a few moments, Lily moves to her knees, grasping the edge of the coffee table to pull herself up, making David and Killian start to squirm.

“That’s a good girl,” Killian coos. “Such a smart lass, you are.”

Lily giggles and slaps her hands on the table top, rewarding them with a large, gummy, smile. She turns toward David and takes a step toward him, using the table as her support. He claps in celebration, inching closer until she stops and lets out another shriek, before she turns to her father and does the same thing.

For ten minutes, she repeats the action and every time they get excited, Lily throws her head back and laughs.

She knows exactly what she’s doing.

Emma allows it to go on a little while longer before she finally slaps her hand on the table and stands, “Okay, that’s it. It’s time for Lily’s nap.” Both men start to complain and when she tries to step in between them, Killian reaches out with his hook to stop her.

“She’ll be alright for a little while, love. We slept in this morning.”

Before she can respond, the front door opens and closes and the sound of footsteps echo from the hall.

“Guys, I’m home!”

“Hny!”

Their son walks into the living room and without hesitation, Lily drops to the floor. Her little hands slap against the carpet until she’s at his feet. Pushing herself up, she holds out her arms and squeals until he finally reaches down to pick her up.

Emma smiles as Lily places a wet kiss on her brother’s cheek and rests her head on his shoulder, babbling on about something none of them can understand.

“Well,” she folds her arms across her chest. “Now we know who Lily’s favorite is.”

There are a few grumbles, but when David and Killian push themselves up from the floor, they finally admit defeat.

“You know,” Henry starts. “She should be walking soon.”

Emma just groans while David and Killian smirk.


	5. Chapter 23 - KPOV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Just got done reading Unbreakable for like the fifth time (I'm totally obsessed that story is utter perfection) and was wondering if you could possibly write some stuff from Hooks POV right after he finds out Emma's pregnant from Zelina. That seriously must have been a rollercoaster of emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m still working on these, even though they are taking me forever to do. But I was going through some notes last night and I found this! When I first started to write Chapter 23, I made it in Killian’s POV, but then I switched it because there were things I wanted to explain with Emma’s POV. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the start, it’s not much and you can see where I used parts for Emma’s POV, but I think it’s still pretty painful and gives you an idea on what he was feeling at the time :)

_“Congratulations, Captain. You’re going to be a daddy!”_

He blinks at her for a moment, her grin seemingly growing wider as he lets the words sink in.

_No, it's a trick. Emma wouldn't keep this from me._

He squeezes his eyes shut under his furrowed brow and raises his hand toward her.

“You're lying.” _You have to be lying._

A chill starts to creep down his spine and he opens his eyes to glance at Emma, hoping to see it in her face. Dismissiveness, anger, even amusement would do, anything but a clue that she had hidden something so important from him.

Zelena giggles and puts the wine glass down. “Not quite how you pictured telling him, was it, Savior? Perhaps you should have taken my advice and told him sooner.”

“Killian…” Emma breathes out and his heart sinks at the confession in her voice.

_There had to be a reason, she wouldn't… why would she..._

“Emma?" He searches her face, almost falling in his desperation to move, whether to or away from her he's not sure.

Though it felt as the though the knot in his stomach couldn't tighten any further, he almost keels over at the thought that strikes him at the tears in her eyes.

_I'm_ _not enough. A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. What kind of father would that be? No wonder she didn't want me to know._

He makes one last pull at the magic that holds his feet, growling in frustration.

“Let me free, _witch_.” he hisses at Zelena, fire in his eyes as he glares up at her. The knot tightens again, aggravated by the anger bubbling through his chest. He needed to move, he needed t—

His fist clenches and he lets out the strangled noise that has caught in his throat.

“All in due time,” Zelena tells him with a smile and his anger continues to grow.

Anger that the witch is holding him, anger that Emma felt the need to hide something such as this from him, and anger at himself. If he were someone different…if he were a better man…she’d have never hidden this from him.

_“I’m the Savior and you’re a pirate! New York doesn’t change that, it’s not that easy.”_

The memory of her words is like a dagger to his heart and the only thing keeping him from falling to pieces is the fight to break free.

“I’m completely stuck!” David huffs and it makes Killian growl.

His head snaps up as he hears Snow cry out and his eyes go wide.

“This might sting a little,” Zelena teases just before she jams her right hand toward Emma.

There’s a quick flash of memory that goes through his mind from hundreds of years before, when he was tied to a mast and fear overtakes him.

With his body shaking and tears filling his eyes, he jolts forward with a scream on his lips, “No!”


End file.
